Enséñame lo que se siente (KHR)
by Yamii Nara
Summary: El no era su padre, ella no era su hija. Que tenia de malo saciar la curiosidad? –yo quiero…no… yo deseo, necesito saber… como se siente. El sexy padrastro saciara los bajos instintos? ADVERTENCIA :LEMON. fem!Tsuna
1. Tsuna

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: un amigo me paso un link para ver un anime que según el "era shojo", termino siendo hentai... igual me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esta historia. La original esta escrita sin nombres ni características físicas y como no podía decidirme a cual anime/manga lo adapte a mis 3 favoritos.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, lenguaje obsceno, no recomendado para menores, leer bajo su responsabilidad (ahhhhh, para que era el 50 sombras de Gray? jaja)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ENSÉÑAME LO QUE SE SIENTE-

-TSUNA-

Lo recordaba perfectamente, su madre se había casado con él cuando ella tenía 8 años, en el aquel momento le daba gusto tener una figura masculina al cual llamar "papá", la familia de su nuevo padre la adopto de manera inmediata, entonces no solo tenía un nuevo padre, sino que también tenia tíos/as, primos/as y abuelos, cosa que la fascinaba.

Pero él no era su padre, el verdadero estaba casado con otra mujer y viva lejos con ella y su hijo, al cual debía ver como un hermano aunque no lo fuera.

Tenían una relación genial, iban al parque, la llevaba a la escuela e iba por ella a la salida, la llenaba de regalos y la trataba como una reina, incluso cuando debía ir a visitar a su verdadero padre lo llamaba por teléfono para que le diera las buenas noches.

Los años pasaron y ella comenzó a desarrollarse y a pesar de tener apenas 15 años, sus pechos estaban bien desarrollados, al igual que sus caderas, cintura y piernas, las cuales mostraba cada vez más, y con ese desarrollo las curiosidades no tardaron en llegar.

Su relación seguía como siempre, un poco más distante por cuestiones de respeto, el ya no la cargaba, ni la arropaba por las noches. El no era su padre, lo tenía claro, se lo repetía cada vez que se tocaba pensando en el, agradeciendo al cielo que solo fuera su padrastro

Y llego lo inesperado, su madre tenía un nuevo empleo que la obligaba a viajar mucho, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, dejándolos más tiempos solos.

Habían viajado hacia el pequeño pueblo donde vivía su pseudoabuela para festejar su cumpleaños. Lugar donde comió, bailo y bebió con sus pseudofamilia, ella había bebido solo cervezas con sus amigas y no estaba lista para el sake, no por lo menos para esa enorme cantidad, su padrastro la tomo del brazo y la obligo a verlo, era tan bello, negó con la cabeza para segundos después sonreírle, acto que hizo que las piernas se le aflojaran.

-estas ebria. Recordaba perfectamente esas palabras. –deberíamos volver a casa. Saludaron a todos, sus pseudotio los llevo hasta la estación del tren, se ubicaron en un camarote (o como se llamen los cuartitos cerrados en los trenes, ella se acostó en los asientos y él se sentó frente suyo. Las cosas daban vueltas, pero apenas, había bebido mucha agua e ido al baño antes de llegar a la estación, por lo que el efecto del alcohol había disminuido bastante, pero él no sabía eso y ella lo aprovecharía.

-sabias… en la escuela una compañera me prestó un libro…uno lleno de cosas que no entiendo pero me dan curiosidad. Se levanto de a poco para quedar sentada frente a él.

-qué clase de libro? Pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

-uno erótico... vio como un leve rojo se presento en sus mejillas. –me podrías explicar unas cosas?

-t-tal vez tu madre sea la más indicaba para ese tipo de cosas. Le contesto desviando la mirada.

-ella nunca esta, cuando voy a preguntarle?...además las chicas dijeron que solo :un hombre podría explicarme algo así: Imito a su adorada amiga pelinaranja. –tú eres el único con el que tengo esa confianza. No veía progreso, así que agrego. –aunque varios compañeros se ofrecieron a enseñarme. Finalizo, vio como volvía su rostro hacia ella con los ojos abiertos.

-ESO NO! El cerró los ojos y suspiro. –que es lo que quieres saber? "BINGO" se felicito.

-que es el sexo?... porque lo haces? Sus pervertidas amigas la habían obligado a memorizarse toda una conversación si se presentaba la oportunidad de "tirarse a ese sexi padrastor" como Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Bianchi lo llamaban.

-bueno el sexo es una manera física de demostrar los sentimientos y se hace para sentir placer. "un lugar propicio y una pregunta que responderá de la manera más técnica" recordó esa frase salir de Haru que se había encamado con su demasiado sexi primo.

-y como se siente? Pudo ver que el sonrojo crecía.

-bien…esa una hermosa sensación de placer y liberación. "tratara de sonar lo más tranquilo posible" la frase de Kyoko la cual se acostaba con su sexi hermanastro, se hizo presente.

-y que se siente que te toquen y besen sin vergüenza ni miedos? "debes descolocarlo, empujarlo hasta que ya no sepa que decir" el secreto de Bianchi la cual había logrado acotarse con su tío, la lleno de valor. Vio atenta como no sabía que responderle y siguió. –yo quiero…no… yo deseo, necesito saber… como se siente. Apoyo las rodillas en el suelo y acorto semi a gatas la pequeña distancia entre ellos, separo las piernas de él y poniendo sus manos en los muslos se empujo sensualmente hacia su torce para unirlo con el de ella, se enderezo tanto como pudo estando de rodillas, el estaba estático, se acerco a su oído y susurro. –me ensañarías? "y cuando ya esté contra las cuerdas, avanza y no te detengas hasta estar satisfecha de el" y con aquellas palabras de sabiduría de Chrome la cual tenía una relación de lo más arriesgada, morbosa e incestuosa con su medio hermano , cerraba las palabras de aliento que las zorras, porque no podía llamarlas de otra forma, de amigas que tenia le había dado.

Deposito un suave beso en su lóbulo, para seguirlos por su cuello, hasta toparse con el primer botón de la camisa, botones que fueron desprendidos uno tras otro sin que el opusiera resistencia, beso su pecho sintiendo como este subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, bajo y bajo hasta los pantalones, tomo el cinto y sin miramientos lo desabrocho, al igual que al pantalón, paso su mano sobre el bóxer, delineando el ancho pene erecto que estos contenían, cuando estaba a punto de bajarlos unas manos la detuvieron.

-n-no puedes hacer eso…no podemos. Escondía sus ojos bajo su flejillo al oír esas palabras, sus amigas no le habían sugerido nada para ese momento, a ninguna de ellas le había pasado que las rechazaran y ella no sería la primera. Levanto el rostro dejándolo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación, lujuria y diversión. Se quito las manos de encima de las suyas y en brusco movimiento bajo la maldita tela, dejando a la vistas la maravillosa masculinidad de su padrastro frente a ella, jodidamente ancha y bastante larga, venosa y en su punta una pequeña gota que rogaba ser saboreada "una verga perfecta" como solían llamarla las chicas.

Subió y bajo su mano sobre ella unas cuantas veces, viendo como él se estremecía ante el contacto y sin más lo metió en su boca, hasta sentir que la cabeza tocaba su garganta, en ancho toda acomodar bien ll boca peor en largo aun quedaba un poco fuera, ajusto los músculos de su boca para darle más placer y la saco, volvió a meterla pero en lugar de hacerlo recto, ladio su cabeza para la derecha logrando que así entrara toda, un rugido salió de él ante tal acto, siguió lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando su verga, mirando como con fuerza se agarraba del asiento, se sonrojaba y de su boca escapaban gemidos y groserías. De un momento al otro sintió como el miembro dentro de su boca latía, seguido de un gemido fuerte y…su boca se lleno de un líquido tibio y espeso de sabor indefinido, lo trago sin dudar y limpio con su lengua lo que quedo en el pene y en la comisura de sus labios, subió sus ojos para encontrase con una mirada que jamás había visto, tuvo la horrible sensación de haber cometido el peor error de su vida y acabar con toda la confianza y cariño que alguna vez habían sentido. El tren se detuvo anunciando que ya había llegado, el se levanto acomodo su ropa y se fue dejándola sola tirada en el suelo. Después de insultarse mentalmente se paro y camino fuera, el estaba parado esperándola, al llegar a su lado ambos caminaron hasta su casa en el más profundo y tortuoso silencio.

… y ahora?

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... si sabes de que historia me inspire sos un perver! espero les haya gustado, mañana subo el otro cap.

Dejen comentarios, agreguen a favoritos o lo que consideren mejor, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	2. Hibari

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: un amigo me paso un link para ver un anime que según el "era shojo", termino siendo hentai... igual me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esta historia. La original esta escrita sin nombres ni características físicas y como no podía decidirme a cual anime/manga lo adapte a mis 3 favoritos.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, lenguaje obsceno, no recomendado para menores, leer bajo su responsabilidad (ahhhhh, para que era el 50 sombras de Gray? jaja)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-HIBARI-

Se había convertido en su padrasto cuando el apenas tenía 25 años, la niña era preciosa de piel tostada como su madre y hermoso cabellos castaños como su padre según sabia. Se había esforzado por crear una relación lo más cercana posible y agradecía que su familia la hubiera aceptado de manera tan inmediata.

Pero ella no era su hija, el no tenía hijos y aun no se sentía listo para tenerlos, pero criar a esa niña le serviría de experiencia para cuando el momento llegara.

Eran amigos, por decirlo así, ella nunca lo llamo papá, ni él se lo exigió, si bien la presentaba como su hija, ambos especificaban que no era genético, la llevaba a la escuela y la iba a buscar, se encargaba de cuidarla en casi todos los aspectos ya que su esposa trabajaba mucho y casi no tenía tiempo para la niña.

Los años pasaron y lo noto por primera vez cuando de vacaciones ella uso una bikini violenta con puntos blancos que marcaba su desarrollado cuerpo y es que con apenas 15 años, estaba muy bien formada.

Su relación seguía igual, un poco más distante ya que él no quería invadir su espacio ni que ella pensara mal. Ella andaba por la casa en ropa interior, salía de bañarse envuelta en una toalla que cubría lo necesario y a medio secar.

Ella no era su hija y lo sabía muy bien, sus amigos Hayato, Ryohei, Reborn y Mukuro se lo dejaban claro cada vez que hablaban del tema mujeres, claro para ellos que se acostaban con su prima, su hermanastra, su sobrina y su media hermana, no era incorrecto y estaba perfecto que sintiera ganas de tirarse violentamente a mi hijastra, que solo era eso, gracias a kami-sama.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando su esposa consiguió un nuevo empleo por el cual debía viajar mucho y ausentarse temporadas completas, dejándolos completamente en su casa.

Habían viajado para festejar el cumpleaños de su madre y el metido en sus cosas no noto como ella bebía hasta que la vio ladearse al caminar. Se acerco y la tomo del brazo.

-estas ebria. Vio como las mejillas rojas por el alcohol decoraban su tierna carita de quinceañera. –deberíamos volver a casa. Sentencio, para despedirse y pedirle a su hermano que los llevara a la estación de tren.

Una vez que habían abordado y encontrado un camarote (o como se llame los cuartitos de los trenes), ella se tiro en un asiento y él se sentó al frente.

Ella inicio una charla de los mas incomoda, preguntándolo sobre sexo y sus sensaciones, el trataba de sonar seguro y tranquilo, aunque estaba muriendo por dentro, muriendo de deseo.

Entonces recordó, cuando sus amigos le contaron como cayeron es las redes de un puñado de niñas, bellísimas como ninguna mujer, seductoras como profesionales y amantes de primera.

-que es el sexo?... porque lo haces? Fue la primera pregunta directa.

"te sorprende en un lugar en el cual nadie pueda molestarlos, estará segura de que allí nadie llegara para interrumpir y hará su primer movimiento", así fue como Hayato fue atrapado por su hasta ese momento, inocente primita.

-y como se siente? Trago saliva.

"no importa cuando serio o controlado actúes, ella nota de inmediato cuando estas cayendo" le había confesado Ryohei, cuando termino de contarles como la hija del esposo de su madre se había ofrecido ah él, mejor dicho como la niña había terminado con él.

-y que se siente que te toquen y besen sin vergüenza ni miedos?

"te dice cosas que jamás creíste oír de alguien como ella, derrumba lo que pensabas de ella y te tienta hasta sentir la necesidad de mas" , así describió Reborn como su sobrinita lo había hecho sentir cuando lo acorralo.

-yo quiero…no… yo deseo, necesito saber… como se siente. La vio poner sus rodillas en el suelo y gateando acercarse a él, sintió las pequeñas manos en sus muslos y como por su torso pegaba los pechos, hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle. –me ensañarías?

"y cuando ya no puedes objetar, cuando estas a una mirada de mandar la cordura a la mierda, hace una última movida, arriesgándolo todo… y ganándote" , Mukuro le había explicado a la perfección como su media hermana por parte de padre lo había sorprendido y vencido.

Sentir eso finos labios recorrer su cuellos y pecho, bajando con un único y obvio destino. Por un segundo la cordura volvió a él y tomo aquellas manos.

-n-no puedes hacer eso…no podemos. Logro decir, ella levanto la mirada una llena de decisión, diversión y lujuria. Quito las manos y bajo sus bóxer, las manos lo quemaban, pero la boca lo termino por asesinar, noto como ella se las ingeniaba para matarlo todo a su boca, cosa que le dio más placer, ninguna mujer antes había tratado de meterlo todo, ellas lo metían hasta donde les alcanzaba la garganta sin tener en cuenta cuanto quedaba fuera, los lamidos y leves mordiscos, acompañados de las miradas orgullosas de la chica lo hicieron venirse, observo como ella trago todo su semen, limpiando con la lengua lo que quedaba en su verga y en su boca. La miro, no supo la cara que el tenia, pero teniendo en cuenta como la de ella se desfiguraba seguro no era una linda. El tren freno e indico que habían llegado, se paro y acomodo la ropa, saliendo a toda prisa. Cuando por fin puso un pie fuera y sintió en viento en su cara lo noto, ya no era necesario contenerse.

Sintió que se acercaba y sin decir más caminar a casa, la miraba de reojo y notaba la culpabilidad en su rostro y es que debía sentir culpable, no tenía idea lo que había desatado.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, la dejo entrar primero, ambos se sacaron los zapatos.

-yo… la vio titubear, la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca.

-tu nada, ahora veras. Y de un tirón la trajo hacia él, uniendo sus cuerpos, la soltó y con ambas manos tomo su trasero y la apretó haciendo chocar contra sus pelvis, hundió la cabeza en su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y mordisquear. Ella no reaccionaba, solo suspiraba ante el tacto.

Metió una mano debajo de la falda y jugó con el elástico de sus bragas, mientras a la otra la metió por debajo de la remera hasta toparse con el sostén, el cual subió para tocar mejor los pechos, quedaban grandes en su mano y eran suaves, abandono el cuellos para besarlos, paso la lengua por el pezón antes de chuparlo y mordisquearlo, ella soltó un gemino que lo obligo a cambiar la mano de lugar, dejo su firme trasero y acaricio su vagina por encima de las bragas para encontrase con que ya estaba mojada, con cuidado la hizo sentar en el escalón de la entrada y sin abandonar sus pechos, se deshizo de las bragas, bajo y se encontró con toda la feminidad de ella, se relamió antes de pasar su lengua por el clítoris logrando sacarle un gritito, siguió lamiendo los labios, la entrada y el clítoris, viendo como ella trataba de encontrar un lugar donde clavar sus uñas, para poder tolerar el placer. A los pocos minutos vio como doblaba la espalda y con un grito se venía, el trago todo el liquido y siguió lamiendo para que se intensificara el placer, cuando por fin ella volvió a estar completamente contra en suelo, el se semi acostó sobre ella, sonriendo.

-te devolví el favor. Relamió sus labios, al verla sonrojarse. –terminamos esto aquí…o…lo seguimos hasta el final.

-hasta el final. Le contesto, y como si de una orden se tratara metió dos dedos en ella y empezó a moverlos, se besaron con violencia y desesperación, ella le quito la camisa y se quito su propia remera y el sostén blanco tirándolos a un lado, bajo su pantalón hasta las rodillas y acaricio su pene, se masturbaban mutuamente hasta que la hora llego.

-estas lista? ella asintió, se coloco bien entre sus pierna y la cabeza en su entrada. –respira. Le ordeno ella lo hizo y el de una estocada la metió toda.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Varias lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos, pero él no le tomo importancia, sabía que era su primera vez y aunque sonara cruel, era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Sentía las paredes vaginales, apretar su miembro con violencia, mientras la embestía, ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo y sonrojada, entre besos, ambos terminaron, ella primero, apretando mas su verga y gritando.

-HIBARI-SAAAAAAAAAAAN! Las piernas se aferraron a su cintura con más fuerza. El siguió un poco más, hasta sentirlo.

-TSUNA! La lleno, se acostó encima de ella, aun con su verga dentro.

… y ahora?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... si sabes de que historia me inspire sos un perver! espero les haya gustado, mañana subo el otro cap.

Dejen comentarios, agreguen a favoritos o lo que consideren mejor, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	3. Ahora

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: un amigo me paso un link para ver un anime que según el "era shojo", termino siendo hentai... igual me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esta historia. La original esta escrita sin nombres ni características físicas y como no podía decidirme a cual anime/manga lo adapte a mis 3 favoritos.

Este es el ultimo capitulo, si alguien quiere una continuacion (sobre un fututo, algo lejano) sera un gusto escribirlo, igual si quieren saber mas a fondo lapervertida historia de cualquiera de las otras parejas... mas adelante.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, lenguaje obsceno, no recomendado para menores, leer bajo su responsabilidad (ahhhhh, para que era el 50 sombras de Gray? jaja)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-AHORA-

3 años han pasado ya desde aquella vez…desde aquella primera vez.

Todo cambio, el despertar, los desayunos, las idas al colegio, la cena, las duchas y dormir.

Los hábitos adquiridos en los años de convivencia previos fueron totalmente reemplazados con sexo. Por las mañanas el primero en despertar, despertaba al otro con una buena sesión de sexo oral, que se transformaba rápidamente en delicioso sexo mañanero, que se transportaba de la cama al baño y después a la cocina, donde mientras el desayuno se estaba preparando, Kyoya no dejaba de masturbarla, igual ella cuando se sentaban a la mesa le devolvía el favor. Después de un rato se despedían, Tsuna se dirigía a la escuela, encontrándose en el trayecto con sus amigas a las cuales les contaba como había sido su mañana. De igual forma Kyoya se iba a trabajo donde sus amigos le exigían que les contara el secreto de su buen humor eterno.

Tsuna llegaba primero a casa, se duchaba tranquilamente y preparaba la cena, se vestía de manera provocativa para esperarlo. El llegaba, la miraba de manera deseosa, se le acercaba y la besaba con desespero, ella le decía que en poco estaría la comida, el subía a bañarse, bajaba solo en pantalones, comían, lavaban los platos. Ambos se quedaban mirándose.

Kyoya se le acercaba, envolvía su cintura con un brazo y la subía a la mesa o mesada o la recostaba sobre el piso o la sentaba en una silla, comenzando a besarla con pasión, tocarse, lamerse, y hacerlo, y lo que empezaba en la cocina terminaba en cualquiera de las 2 habitaciones y con terminar hablaban de hasta no poder mas.

Aunque esa era la rutina semanal, no siempre era igual, iban variando, había días en los que solo lo hacían 5 veces, otros en los que lo hacían 10, en ocasiones con amor y respeto y en otras con violencia, la única semana en la que no pasaba nada era en la que ella tenía la regla, por una cuestión de vergüenza de Juvia más que por asco de Kyoya.

Los fines de semana, normalmente salían a dar una vuelta juntos antes de dirigirse cada uno con su grupo de amigos.

Tsuna se juntaba con las chicas en casa de Bianchi la única que vivía sola, bebían y hablan de todo tipo de cosas, a veces salían a bailar o simplemente se quedaban allí. Cuando salían arrasaban con los hombres, yéndose con los más deseados de todo el boliche, pero cuando se quedaban en el techo se juntaba en humo de todos los cigarrillos y otras cosas que fumaban, bebiendo hasta emborracharse, despertando por el timbre que indicaba que había llegado por ellas.

Kyoya se juntaba con sus amigos en un bar, lugar donde bebían hasta hartarse, ocasionalmente yéndose con alguna mujer, ninguna tan hermosa como las diosas con las que cada uno estaba. A la mañana iban a casa de Bianchi a buscar a su respectiva, persona a cargo, en caso de Reborn a quedarse allí.

Aun se reían cuando se enteraron que los amigos de Kyoya eran los familiares de las amigas de Tsuna, familiares con los que al igual que ellos mantenían relaciones indebidas moralmente.

Habían arreglados las cosas, para que la esposa/madre no supiera de su relación, una de las mejores ideas que habían tenido era la de poner un seguro en las puertas, y ya que ella casi siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, debería de avisar que estaba en camino para que le abrieran la puerta, dándoles tiempo de arreglar todo.

Las estadías de la mujer no duraban más de una semana, semana en la que ambos se comportaban lo más común posible y aunque a veces Tsuna pasaba y tocaba el miembro de Kyoya igual que el pasaba y le tocaba un pecho, el trasero o la apoyaba, se comportaban bastante, fingiendo ser una familia de lo más normal. Hasta que por fin la esposa/madre se marchaba y ellos podían volver a matarse en una cama, o en el baño, o en la cocina o en la sala, en la casa entera, sin miedos ni vergüenzas. Gozando del placer continuo y de la sensación de excitación constante, vivir erecto, vivir mojada.

Y ahora…ella lo montaba salvajemente, mientras él con una mano apretaba su pecho izquierdo y con la otra mano dibujaba duros círculos en su clítoris. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, las ventanas estaban empañadas por el calor, los cuerpos húmedos por el sudor. En un rápido movimiento la dejo debajo de el, saco su miembro y la miro el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, cuello y hombros, los demás estaban estarcidos por la cama, varias marcas de mordidas y besos feroces marcaban la tostada piel, gotas de sudor recorrían el espacio entre sus pechos bajando por su sexy abdomen, hasta el paraíso entre sus piernas, ella lo imito, Hibari-san tenía unos cabellos pegados a la cara y otros colgando, los hombros con rasguños y el cuello con mordidas, el sudor perlaba su piel, haciéndola temblar al ver ese pecho trabajado tan cerca de ella, bajo la vista para encontrarse con el placer suspendido en el aire, erecto y delicioso, listo para llenarla. De una sola estocada la penetro y arremetió sus caderas contras las de ella, Tsuna clavo sus uñas en la ancha espalda de su amante y bajo las manos hasta su trasero para comenzar a masajearlo. Unos minutos después las piernas de la castaña lo apretaron con fuerza, indicándole al igual que las paredes vaginales que la apretaban que estaba por venirse. Ambos terminaron juntos, ella mojando ambas entre piernas y el llenándola. Exhausto se dejo caer a su lado en la cama, tomo 2 cigarrillos, prendió uno y se lo paso al otro lo prendió para él.

-Tsuna dime, has aprendido algo en estos 3 años… oh aun quieres que te enseñe? Era más que obvio que había aprendido miles de cosas, él le enseño a besar, a tocar, a morder, a la lamer, a satisfacer, el placer.

\- quiero aprender mucho más. Le contesto sensualmente, posicionándose sobre él. –Hibari-san enséñame mas. Y sello su petición con beso, seguido de sexo violento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... si sabes de que historia me inspire sos un perver! espero les haya gustado.

Dejen comentarios, agregen a favoritos o lo que consideren mejor, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	4. Epilogo

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, después de meses (7 meses) y por pedido del publico (ustedes), les traigo el epilogo. Ademas los invito a leer "INMORAL" que cuenta sobre como empiezan las retorcidas relaciones entre los amigos/as de estos personajes. Sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-EPILOGO-

Kyoya era un hombre casado atormentado por su familia y la pregunta

-¿para cuándo el primogénito?-.

El sonreía nervioso y respondía.

-cuando Tsuna desea quedar embaraza-¡ ERROR!, ese no era el nombre que debía decir, era el de su esposa con la cual ya ni roces tenia.

…

Su vida era Tsuna, desde que se despertaba a la mañana y la veía dormir, hasta que se acostaba en la noche y la rodeaba por la cintura y apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Ellos tenían una perfecta vida de pareja, salvo por el detalle de la visitas ocasionales de su esposa, madre de su amante. Visitas que siempre terminaban en alguna discusión muy subida de tono, producto de los ya imposible de manejar celos de Tsuna.

Entonces paso las chicas se mudaron a Tokio para estudiar, Kyoko y Haru diseño, Chrome metafísica, Bianchi gastronomía, ella manejo empresarial.

Y él, allí, encadenado a una mujer que no amaba.

Poco tiempo después de que Juvia se fuera, su matrimonio termino de irse al carajo. Estar con su esposa de vacaciones siempre en la casa lo podía nervioso, detestaba tener que verla y es que la mujer era parecida a Tsuna, pero no era Tsuna, nada en ella le atraía como lo hacia la menor.

Al parecer ese distanciamiento puso en alerta a la mujer que de buenas a primeras comenzaba constantes roces y acercamientos que terminaban en rotundos rechazos.

Sus compañeros decididos le avisaron que abrirían un estudio en Tokio, para estar cerca de las chicas.

Eso complicaba un poco a Kyoya pero de golpe y por casualidad en una discusión su esposa le había confesado que le era infiel, el aunque al principio se sorprendió, no pudo evitar terminar sonriendo y agradeciéndolo, automáticamente le pidió el divorcio, y espero a que ella que obviamente se sentía fatal los firmara, para confesarle que ya no sentía nada por ella, que se mudaba y que a la mujer que amaba era a su hija con la cual tenía una relación hacia ya un tiempo. La mujer histérica había llamado a su hija para exigir una explicación, como respuesta obtuvo un simple.

-realmente lo siento, pero yo amo a Hibari-san y él me ama a mí-.

Por otro lado su familia si bien se sorprendió al saber sobre la pareja de inmediato los felicitó y se alegraron por ellos.

-ACTUALMENTE-

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo, aunque la sensación fría sobre su cuerpo caliente le bastaba.

-abre los ojos. Le ordeno, ella obedeció, se encontró con dos pocos de crema batida cubriendo sus pezones, levantando un poco más la cabeza para ver como Kyoya terminaba de poner crema sobre su entrada, el se lamia los labios y sonreía de manera lasciva, el delineo desde sus muslos hasta sus cintura, pasando por su cintura hasta la base de sus pechos, hundió un dedo en la crema hasta tocar su pezón, dio un pequeño respingo, el se llevo el dedo a la boca y lo lamio, lo veía atentamente mientras bajaba y segundos después sentía como con la lengua la crema era quitada, gemía cada vez más fuerte y apretaba las manos, tenía los pies apoyados en el borde y se contenía para no dejarlos caer, la lengua se hurgaba su entrada, sentía como su clítoris era succionado haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas producto del placer se le escaparan.

Sintió como Tsuna apretaba las piernas y luego como sus boca se llenaba con el delicioso liquido que le indicaba que había terminado, se relamió los labios y besando toda la piel a su paso llego hasta la crema que había puesto sobre los grandes pechos de la castaña y la devora, arrancándole agudos gemidos, tomo con sus dientes el pezón y tiro suavemente de él, siguió besando la clavícula, el cuello y cuando llego a besar sus labios, al sentir las lenguas jugar, la penetro.

No les importo que el florero que estaba de centro de mesa se estrellara contra el piso y el agua se desparramara y las flores se rompieran, aunque si llamo su atención como rechinaban las patas de la mesa que estaba en su comedor, parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, tal vez debería parar.

-maa-as fu-er-te, Hiba-ri-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-. No, iba a parar, aumentó la velocidad, a la mierda la mesa.

…

Y ahí estaban ahora, haciendo violentamente el amor con la persona a la que amaba, sin importarles los que dirán, sin respetar las normas sociales, sin intentar reprimirlo y aunque estaban seguros que en el infierno los demonios reclamarían por sus almas, preferían arder en el fuego de la pasión, quemarse en el calor de la prohibido, ser condenados, antes de traicionar sus corazones.

000000000000000000000000000000

Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
